


Keep your eyes locked on mine

by RandomlyPassedBy



Series: TWST Rarepair Week let's get it [4]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Dancing Lessons, M/M, Other characters only make brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlyPassedBy/pseuds/RandomlyPassedBy
Summary: TWST Rarepair Day 4: Dancing"I will not have any Heartslabyul student behaving like a babbling, bumbling baboon during the ball and bring shame to our dorm's name."
Relationships: Trey Clover/Deuce Spade
Series: TWST Rarepair Week let's get it [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: TWST Rarepair Week





	Keep your eyes locked on mine

Deuce takes a deep breath, hands gripping his senior's hand and shoulder tightly. His eyes were focused on the floor and his feet. His palms start to sweat.

A hearty laugh snaps him out of his intense focus on moving his feet. 

"Relax Deuce. We're dancing, not wrestling."

Cyan blue eyes snap up to the kind smile of the Heartslabyul senior. Flustered with what the other said, he stammers out an apology.

"I'm sorry! It's just, I'm a bit... nervous."

A hand moves from his waist to his back, giving him reassuring pats. 

"There's no need to be nervous. We're only practicing for a school event."

The event in question is the school's annual open ball. It's a formal event where everyone dresses up nicely and the school is open for outsiders to attend. The students take this opportunity to dance with the guests and hope for a fairytale ending. Most of them just hang around with their friends and bask in the fancy atmosphere. 

Riddle was the one who allocated a special schedule for the Heartslabyul residents to have dance lessons, particularly for the first years who have no experience. 

"I will not have any Heartslabyul student behaving like a babbling, bumbling baboon during the ball and bring shame to our dorm's name."

Most of the third years have experience, so they were paired up with first years to help guide them. That was how Trey came up to Deuce and offered to be his partner. 

Deuce accepted the offer gratefully, glad that he got paired with a patient senior who could handle his incompetence. Honestly, he lost count of the amount of times he made a wrong step and stumbled. Luckily he didn't step on Trey's foot. At least, not yet. 

He learned how to dance for VDC, but group choreography is way different than this. During VDC, he only had to execute the steps diligently and remember to stay in sync with the group. There wasn't any worry of stepping on another person's foot or stumbling and pulling another person down.

Ballroom dancing is such a foreign concept to Deuce. He watched people ballroom dance before, on television. He remembers thinking it was a very intimate activity, the couple's bodies flushed against each other, eyes never leaving the other, swaying elegantly to the music.

That's the only reason why he currently feels so flustered moving step-by-step with Trey. That's all. 

Not because he's never been this physically close to the senior. Not because he's only noticing now how sturdy the other's shoulder feels under his hand, not because he can see the speckles of gold in Trey's otherwise yellow eyes.

Not because he thinks Trey Clover is very attractive. 

He takes a step and landed on something hard.

"Ack!"

"I'm sorry!!"

There it is. He finally stepped on Trey's foot, officially cementing him as a terrible dance partner. 

The bespectacled senior chuckles. "It's alright, things like this are bound to happen to first-timers. In fact, when I was a first year I even stumbled and pulled my partner down to the floor."

It was meant to be a comforting statement but it only made Deuce frown harder, his grip on the senior's hand tighten. 

"I won't drag you down Clover-senpai."

Trey sighs seeing that it didn't help the navy-haired boy relax at all. 

"Let's try going through the steps again. One, two, step right, turn.."

Trey count the steps and tells him which foot goes where, Deuce paying attention to his feet. After a while, Deuce starts to remember the steps, mumbling the counts and directions under his breath. 

"Steps are one part of dancing, but don't forget another important part of it." Trey spoke from above Deuce's bowed head.

A hand softly grasped Deuce's chin, and tilts his head up. Deuce finds himself looking directly at Trey's smirking face.

"You should keep your eyes up here, Deuce."

An intense wave of heat flood his face. Losing the ability to think for a second, he makes a wrong move and steps on Trey's foot again.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry Clover-senpai!" He lets go of the other and awkwardly fumble around, flustered with how close their faces were moments before.

Luckily Trey merely laughs. "No no I should have expected that."

A third person joins their conversation. "Serves you right for teasing Deuce-chan like that, Trey-kun~"

Cater was standing near where the two of them were practicing. He had a sly smile on his face.

"Diamond-senpai. Are you done teaching Ace?" Deuce asks, recalling the two pairing up.

Cater lifts a peace sign, wide grin on his face. "Yup~ he's a fast learner."

Deuce's shoulders slump down. Hearing the statement made him feel even more defeated. Ace beat him again.

"Now now, don't be upset." Trey takes his hands, holding one and putting the other on his shoulder. "You're getting the hang of it Deuce. You can do it."

Trey puts his hand on Deuce's waist, and starts counting the beat again. They start moving, Deuce doing his best to recall the steps.

"I'm sorry Clover-senpai. I'm just really bad at using my head," he mumbles.

"Don't say that. Different people have different abilities. You have your athletic strength."

Deuce almost missteps again at the statement but caught himself in time. 

"Actually," Trey continues, "maybe you shouldn't try to memorize the steps, but understand them instead."

They stop moving. 

"Understand them...?" Deuce asks.

Trey nods. "You know, like when you jump over hurdles, or doing long jumps. You make sure to stop at the right times, bend your knees and stuff."

Deuce tries to make sense of it. The things he does when doing those activities are just natural movements, steps taken in order to correctly make the jump.

"It's like that with dancing too. Here, the first step here is to get closer to your partner. And when you step to the right, your left foot needs to move to the back for the turn, so..."

Trey explains each of the steps and why each foot goes where they go. After a few rounds, Deuce starts to remember the steps and their purpose. His movements become more natural and smooth.

Feeling more confident, Deuce slowly starts looking up and away from his feet. His eyes naturally goes to Trey's and he finds that he can't look the senior in his eyes. He quickly averts his gaze to somewhere past the other's shoulder.

Only to see Cater recording them with his phone and Ace snickering alongside him.

"Wha-" 

"Okay, that is all for today!"

Just as Deuce was about to call out to the two troublemakers, Riddle's call ring out across the hall making everyone stop their practice. Most of the students were happy to finally separate from their partner, while some were a bit reluctant. 

Trey lets go of his hand and waist. Deuce feels a bit deflated, getting used to the warm weight of Trey's hands after practicing for so long.

"Good job Deuce. I give your dancing a pass for now."

Deuce realizes he did improve a lot today. He grins. "It's all thanks to you Clover-senpai!"

Trey crosses his arms and nods, a proud look on his face. "Of course, I'm a reliable senpai after all."

The students start to leave the hall. Trey, too, heads towards the exit once Cater called him over.

On impulse, Deuce grabs Trey's hand and stops him in his track.

The third years turns to him in surprise. "Deuce?"

"U-um," Deuce starts. "I'm not very good yet, so can we practice together again some other time? I mean- if it's okay with you Clover-senpai..."

Trey laughs and ruffles the other's soft navy hair.

"Sure. I'd love to."

Trey leaves afterwards, leaving Deuce smiling by himself in the hall.

"Heeee someone's whipped huh~?"

Deuce was startled by the voice. "Ace?! I thought you left already!"

"What, and miss my friend being all googly-eyed over his crush? No way."

The navy-haired boy groans. "It's not a crush. I just think Clover-senpai is very... nice."

"Yeah yeah let's just go eat lover-boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end! This pairing strangely came to me and I thought 'huh, I guess I can make it work' and there we have it. I hope I didn't make them too OOC. 
> 
> I'm sorry if the actual dancing parts are awkward because I honestly have no experience in formal dancing at all. But I'd love to learn it. Anyone wants to be my dance teacher/partner? ;-)


End file.
